


Oh, Kissing's Romantic

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Based on the Fabulous SIK, F/M, Spoilers for 7x15, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He takes barely a step forward, closes his eyes, and bends himself completely over to quickly peck her on the lips, just to prove his point. Except it isn't really quick."<br/>Reaction Fic to the 7x15: The Locomotive Manipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Kissing's Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue and characters do not belong to me, but to The Big Bang Theory and the wonderful people who make it happen. I just wanted to provide my insight on the workings of the mind of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

He's fed up. All this dancing around things, and trying to manipulate him into romance- it's infuriating.

"Well, if you want romance, then lets have romance," Sheldon spouts, almost jeering at her. He glances around furtively, pointedly ignoring her blatant frustration in favor of expressing his own.

His eyes land on the wine, and he thinks of Penny and Leonard. "Oh, look, there's wine. Mmmmm." Without overthinking it, he takes a sip from her glass. The wine is bitter and he has no idea how Penny constantly lives off of the stuff, but he forces himself to swallow it. He needs to prove this stupid point to Amy, who's regarding him with some exasperated expression that he doesn't have time to deconstruct.

"Grape juice that burns," he manages to spit out before forcibly returning the glass to the table.

He's on a roll, and so he thinks of Howard and Bernadette. "Now let's gaze into each other's eyes," he mocks, stooping down to Amy's eye level. He stares not at her face but right through it for a few seconds, before jerking back and furrowing his eyebrows. "You blinked, I win," he jeers.

She definitely looks at least a bit hurt now, so he tries to come up with one more point to bring his argument home. Leonard and Penny, Howard and Bernadette...

"Let's see what's next. Oh, kissing's romantic..."

He takes barely a step forward, closes his eyes, and bends himself completely over to quickly peck her on the lips, just to prove his point. Except it isn't really quick.

His lips just press against hers for a few seconds, and he can feel her shock radiate through their connection. He starts to get the impression that his point is probably made, but then he subconsciously decides to move his lips and immediately forgets about any and all points.

There's a few more seconds of awkward shock, where Sheldon is kissing her and Amy remains frozen. Then all of the sudden, her lips move, too, sloppier and less sure.

He's not an expert in kissing, but he's pretty sure his back isn't supposed to hurt like that, so he takes a few stronger steps forward without breaking the contact or opening his eyes. He ends up almost pressed against her, and as he straightens his back, her head angles up to keep their lips together.

Sheldon's hands somehow find their way to Amy's hips, and he supposes it's better than leaving them dangling by his sides. He can feel the curve of her body through the fabric, and the way her arms have lifted to allow his hands a place to rest.

Her lips taste like brownie. It's an odd flavor for a kiss, he supposes, although he doesn't really have much experience. Either way, it's pleasant and their mouths have both opened slightly and his respiratory system is clearly screaming for oxygen so he regretfully pulls back.

When he finally opens his eyes, hers are opening, too. She looks him up and down, quickly, and he blinks and swallows hard, pulse rapid in his throat.

"That was nice," she gets out. Her voice is quiet and whispered and hoarse, and he has no idea how to respond. He finds himself nodding his head.

"Good," he manages, and it's true, because it's good that Amy seems to have enjoyed that as much as he did. In fact, she seems to be almost more flustered than he feels, and he assumes that must mean he did something right. He's definitely proved a point, although he's not sure it's the point he had initially set out to prove.


End file.
